Golf has become increasing popular through the years, and as a result more and more golfers are purchasing custom fit golf clubs. Custom fitting may be performed by a golfing professional, a fitting professional, or by a golf store employee. Many different fitting techniques can be employed to find golf clubs that are best suited to a particular golfers needs. One golf club for which a professional fitting has become increasingly popular is the putter. Putters can be customized in a large number of ways. For example, putters are available in a number of different styles offering different shaft lengths, different grips, different weighting in the club head and differently sized and shaped heads. However, more subtle alterations can have profound effects on a golfer's putting success as well. For example, alterations in the lie angle of the club face or style of hosel can significantly impact a golfer's feel for the putter. When custom fitting a putter to a golfer, it is desirable to allow a golfer to try out as many different putters as possible. Therefore, it is desirable to provide putters and putter-fitting systems that allow for quick and easy alteration of the putter being tried.